


Confusion

by stormlinde



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormlinde/pseuds/stormlinde
Summary: A simple bet has her questioning everything. Oneshot.





	Confusion

_….Say, you want to make a bet?_

_Another…bet? Right here? In the middle of this battlefield? What did you intend to bet on this time?_

_That you’re gonna fall for me, sooner or later._

* * *

 The memory still made her blush whenever it came to mind. The way he’d so casually read her heart, that confident grin on his face as he said it, his eyes….

Natasha shut her own eyes and gave her head a little shake, as if the memory would fall out and be forgotten. The thought of it was absurd. She was a cleric, sworn to her faith and to the duty of serving the people. She was of Grado, where she had intended to return once the war was over, to return to her priory and to a quiet life of service. It was all she had ever envisioned for herself, it was all she had ever wanted. Nothing had changed, she told herself every day as she woke up. Every day she attended the wounded, helped the army where she could, prayed like she was supposed to.

So why was it that when Joshua passed by and smiled her stomach suddenly felt alive with butterflies and she felt the heat rushing through her body?

He was handsome, that much was obvious. He carried himself with a self-assured air that she envied, a casual confidence that was visible in every line of his figure. He had protected her. That was expected though, what any soldier would do for his comrades in arms. He was charming. With just a few words he could win over anybody. Even the iciest among them eventually fell to his wits, his games. That much was obvious, but still no explanation. She had known handsome men and charming men before.

There was something else, and she was torn between wanting to figure it out and never thinking about it again, so she could let all thought of him die. She would be returning to Grado after the war, and lingering on paths not taken would benefit nobody. That was what she was telling herself, when-

“Natasha.”

Her name was a husky drawl on his voice. She jumped, and turned to see Joshua standing behind her, looking down at her.

“Joshua?”

“You’ve been sitting here staring into space for ten minutes now.”

“Have I?” Natasha couldn’t remember what she had been doing. Had it really been that long? How long had he been watching her?She looked around, suddenly remembering where she was. She’d come to the temple to pray, but somehow that had never happened.

Joshua sat down next to her. “Are you alright? It’s not like you to be doing nothing.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He was so close to her, their legs were almost touching.

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I’m just a little tired. Everybody’s been so busy.” She knew he was looking at her, but she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“You should take a break from the healing. You do more than any of the others and you never rest.”

“I couldn’t sit and do nothing while the rest of you fight.” Her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it.

“You’re no use to us if you collapse of exhaustion. We all need you.”

Natasha stood abruptly. Suddenly she could not stand to be alone with him for another second. “Please excuse me, Joshua. I’ve spent too much time away already. I must see if anybody needs me.”

“What? Hey, Natasha-!”

She left without another word.

He cared, she realized. That was the missing piece. He played the rogue, the gambler, the devilishly handsome charmer, but underneath it all, he cared. He called himself a cynic but she knew that wasn’t true. There was a relentless optimism to him that maybe he didn’t understand himself, but Natasha did. She only had to watch him flipping that coin over and over again, always waiting, always hopeful that the wind might blow some fortune his way. It was a gambler’s hope, a fool hope, but there was some part of her that could not help admiring his belief that there was always the chance for something better.

And when he looked at her, was he still hoping for something? His eyes were so often laughing and careless, but sometimes she thought she saw something deeper before he caught her staring and shuttered it away with an easy smile. Was that longing she was seeing? Or was she only seeing herself reflected back in his gaze?

She had walked all the way back to the camp without realizing it. Night was beginning to fall, and a chill wind made her shiver. Her thoughts began to turn to bed, when a touch on her shoulder made her turn.

Him again. He must have followed her back. Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed.

Joshua held something out. “You left this.”

It was her staff. Natasha had completely forgotten about it. She reached out blindly. As he handed it over, their hands touched, just for the briefest moment. It was enough to send an electric jolt through her, radiating out from the tips of her fingers. Then it was over, and she stood clutching the staff to her chest. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Ever your humble servant,” he said, a side of his mouth lifting in a wry smile. He stood there for another moment, as if waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he let out a long breath and turned to go. “Good night, Natasha.”

She watched him go, his figure receding into the darkening night. Handsome, charming, strong, and with a good heart. Was it any wonder she’d fallen for him after all?


End file.
